Let's Play Paranormal Stuff
"Let's Play Paranormal Stuff" is the 37th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 37th episode overall. Synopsis The buddies hold a session to contact spirits. Plot Kaeloo, as a fortune teller, is using a crystal ball to see if she can tell the future. Stumpy looks into the ball and pretends to be able to see his future self, who according to him looks handsome, but Kaeloo tells him to be serious. She looks into the crystal ball and claims that she sees Quack Quack eating a lot of yogurt in the future. Mr. Cat is highly skeptical, since that happens all the time. Kaeloo tells him to be quiet, since he's distracting her, and she continues to look in the ball. She predicts that a cunning, mean cat will try to hurt Quack Quack, and there will be a sweet, gentle, green person to stop the cat. Mr. Cat informs Kaeloo that Romans used to predict the future by looking at the entrails of animals, and he chases Quack Quack with a chainsaw to get a look at his entrails. Kaeloo gets angry, as usual, and she transforms and chases Mr. Cat. She catches him and starts to beat him up, and Stumpy realizes that all of Kaeloo's predictions just came true. He decides to use the crystal ball himself, but obviously it doesn't work. He believes that there must be a problem with the "signal". Later, Stumpy is playing video games, having given up on the crystal ball. Kaeloo tries to tell the others that it is possible to see the future, but Mr. Cat still doesn't believe her. She tells him that there are lots of things which cannot be explained, known as "paranormal stuff". He asks if her transformation falls under that category, but she says it doesn't, and she lists other examples. A short while later, everybody sits on the ground in a circle. Kaeloo pulls on a rope to make it night-time. Everybody holds hands, and Mr. Cat makes a big deal out of having to hold Quack Quack's hand. Kaeloo chants a chant to make a spirit come, but it seems as though nothing is happening. Stumpy angrily yells for the spirit to come, but Kaeloo warns him that this might attract a poltergeist. Mr. Cat hits Quack Quack on the head with a mallet and claims that it was a poltergeist. Kaeloo gets slightly annoyed, but continues to go through with the séance. This time, it seems to work, as a door appears out of nowhere. Kaeloo realizes that it is a door to the spirit world. When the buddies finally get the courage to open the door, they see themselves standing in the exact same positions they are in now, confusing them. When they see a spoon full of yogurt headed towards the door, they turn around to see Quack Quack eating yogurt, and realize that the door leads to the inside of Quack Quack's head. While Kaeloo explains to Stumpy that this is possible because the spirit world is full of mysteries, Mr. Cat sneaks off and goes inside Quack Quack's head through the door. He controls Quack Quack into hitting himself with a mallet and almost cutting his own head up with a chainsaw, despite Kaeloo ordering him to get out. Kaeloo transforms again, and she runs through the door to beat him up. Stumpy gets annoyed with the others for leaving him alone, and he looks into Quack Quack's mouth, but is unable to see anything. A badly beaten up Mr. Cat is tossed back through the door, and Kaeloo walks out as well and tells Mr. Cat he should be ashamed of his behavior. Kaeloo decides to ask the spirits for an explanation of what is going on. This time, it actually works, and the crystal ball, along with the pillar it's on, rises up into the air. Kaeloo asks the spirit to knock three times if it's there, and the crystal ball and pillar hit Mr. Cat on the head three times, proving that the spirit is there. Something resembling a bolt of lightning emerges from the crystal ball and zaps Quack Quack, causing him to glow and levitate in the air. Kaeloo says that the spirit must be trying to communicate with them through Quack Quack. She greets the spirit and introduces herself, and the spirit says something incomprehensible. Stumpy is confused, so Kaeloo explains that spirits always talk backwards. She asks the cartoon's director to replay the scene backwards, and it is revealed that the spirit is that of all the yogurts Quack Quack ate. All the spirits take a physical form, and Kaeloo realizes, horrified, that Quack Quack is possessed. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo not to worry, since he has a bazooka. Unfortunately, the yogurt ghosts are able to block and reflect the blast from the bazooka, and it barely misses Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat gets angry and starts yelling about how he hates the episode. Stumpy pulls out a bazooka as well, and they both shoot the yogurts. Kaeloo backs away nervously and finds the refrigerator behind her, so she transforms and throws it near Mr. Cat and Stumpy so they can use their weapons to push the yogurts into it. With the yogurts trapped inside the fridge, Bad Kaeloo picks it up, throws it through the door, and destroys the door. Quack Quack returns to normal, and it turns back to daytime. Mr. Cat blames Quack Quack for everything that happened, and he hits him on the head with the pillar and claims that the "poltergeist" has returned. Bad Kaeloo then proceeds to beat Mr. Cat up. Later, Stumpy wonders what would happen if the ghosts of all the acorns he's eaten returned to haunt him, unaware that they are all floating in the air just above him. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Yogurt Ghosts Minor Characters * Spirit of Yogurts * Acorn Ghosts Trivia * It is not made clear whether or not the crystal ball actually told the future. * In this episode, Bad Kaeloo struggles to get through the door due to her large size; in Season 2, this would become a running gag with Eugly in Bad Kaeloo's place. * The scene where Mr. Cat and Stumpy fight the ghosts is similar to Ghostbusters. * The fourth wall is broken twice in this episode: once when Kaeloo asks the director to replay a scene backwards, and once when Mr. Cat yells "I don't like this episode!" * The narrator and several official sources have confirmed the episode's title to be "Let's Play Paranormal Stuff", but the episode title card says "Let's Play Psychics". * Kaeloo refers to the director simply as "Mr. Director" and not as "Mr. Director from the Board of Directors". Gallery Let's Play Psychics or Paranormal Stuff.png Stitches.jpg Paranormal.gif Screenshot_20180205-102755.png Paranormal.jpg Paranormal3.jpg Screenshot_20180205-103044.png Whatlanguageisthat.png Paranormal2.jpg I DON'T LIKE THIS EPISODE!!!.png Bad Kaeloo Holding Fridge.png Screenshot_20180205-103311.png 1AA524B4-7D18-4F92-A414-56E9DE9220CB.jpeg 3654AB1B-389A-4B82-8E36-8739BFEF126F.jpeg 9A732FAE-587A-46DE-9A2F-9D36EC5EED4C.jpeg 5AD09C48-C2D1-4323-84F7-5D3540CBBF81.jpeg 2575C934-5358-4E94-B19B-987C0F9E6D40.jpeg BC5E1965-73C0-4DC2-8A20-060AFAE8A4A6.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes